Abusing Lies
by ChocolateFudgeSauce
Summary: Transferring to Hyoutei never seemed better for Ryoma. At least, until, he meets a certain Monkey King. They don't quite see eye-to-eye. First impressions don't really help, in this situation. Ato/Ryo. Royal Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I re-edited this. For me, I felt like Ryoma going into the tennis club and beating everyone was too quick, so I'm going to slow down the story, sorry it took so long... OH, and I took out the 'abuse' in this fiction. But, I still give credit to AnimeAddic5, since they were the inspiration to this story...OKAY- done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I am in no way profiting from writing this story, and I do not own any products or items stated in this fic. Read with care, no instructions needed. Flammable.**

**

* * *

**

Ryoma peered at the sheet of paper in his hands, squinting slightly at the glare from the sun reflecting off the white page. 'Hyoutei Gakuen'. He never imagined himself to be in this situation, as he cringed slightly.

Ryoma tore his gaze from the paper and looked around. He was looking for an oddly shaped white building, surrounded by trees. Sighing, Ryoma almost face palmed. Looking around again, he nodded. Lots of trees- check. He must be close.

Hyoutei was stupid.

Turning slightly, upon hearing soft footsteps, Ryoma's eyes widened. White shirt, brown tie, brown pants. Surely, that was the Hyoutei uniform he was supposed to pick up soon. "Excuse me," Ryoma started walking towards the unidentified person. "Do you know where Hyoutei Gakuen is?"

"No."

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "But isn't that the Hyoutei uniform you're wea-"

"No."

"You don't get it, see? I'm new and I need to find out wher-"

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost, kid!"

He could've punched someone. Sighing exasperatedly, he rolled his eyes. "Thanks anyways." And abruptly swiveled his body around, stomping in a random direction. "I'll just have to find the place myself, then." He spoke to himself, quite annoyed at the inhospitality. He already knew- he wasn't going to like Hyoutei at all.

"Hyoutei… Gakuen." His, just recently, favorite words to read. He had found the sign, after many mislead paths, and lots of uncoordinated footing. "Finally." He smiled in triumph as he made his way inside the walls.

Looking around a bit, he understood why people had titled this school as 'Fortunate'. There were fountains. _Fountains._ Towards the entrance. There were colored trees, even though it wasn't fall. This place sure looked expensive.

And yet, Ryoma thought with dismay. They couldn't even put some signs around to tell him where the office was?

Hyoutei was so weird.

"Uh, excuse me?" he asked, peering inside what looked like an office- just very large and, also, very expensive looking. "I'm new here, and-"

"Echizen Ryoma, I presume?" Ryoma looked up, immediately shrinking down a bit. There was someone else in the room. "Here's your schedule," the man at the desk continued talking to the other person in the room, while holding out a folder. "Sakaki-sensei, I trust that the tennis team is looking good this year?"

Ryoma walked out of the room in search for his class. "1-A…1-A...1…A," Ryoma muttered to himself, looking up once and a while to check the numbers and letters on the classroom signs. "A-ha!" he exclaimed, and opened the door with a loud, resounding bang.

The classroom was eerily quiet as the stared into 20 or so pairs of eyes. Was he… interrupting something? Ryoma took a small glance at the wall clock, blushing. He was about twenty minutes late- oops.

"Ah, umm." He walked up to the teacher in the front, "I'm… new here?" The teacher gave a small glare, and pointed to a random empty seat, which Ryoma took. AT least he didn't need any introductions. People around him shot his odd glances and started laughing, and whispering.

So much for a good first impression.

By the end of the day, Ryoma was not happy. He had mixed up his times, dozed off, and lost his lunch. Needless to say, he was about ready to slaughter anyone that came his way.

Walking in the halls, looking for the tennis courts, Ryoma found himself on the ground, with the back of a figure walking away. "Excuse me," he said sharply, practically growling. "I said… Excuse me!" The person stopped and turned his head in Ryoma's direction.

"Yuushi. Why is this plebeian talking to Ore-sama?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes at the stupidity of this whole situation.

"Atobe, you knocked him down."

"Is Ore-sama supposed to say sorry for this commoners obvious sight problems? He knew Ore-sama was walking."

"You know what?" Ryoma said, getting up from the ground. "Nevermind." He resumed walking towards the tennis courts. "Idiot." Ryoma scoffed, still annoyed. Today was just a bad day.

"Yuushi! Did you hear what he said to Ore-sama?"

"I'm not deaf, Atobe. Of course I heard him." Oshitari sighed, "And I think he's right." He muttered under his breath, knowing that Atobe wasn't listening to him anymore. The two Tennis Regulars continued walking to the courts.

Hyoutei… oh, Hyoutei. Why did he choose here- the place with the crazy people?

"It's him!" Atobe almost jumped up and down, upon seeing the brat. "That's the annoying little brat from before!" Blazing golden eyes glared at Atobe, as purple irises stared back.

What in the world was that boy doing, jumping around, pointing at him? Ryoma's eyes widened, and he glared. That was the guy that pushed him down- and now he was calling him a brat. That guy… he was such a… such a… Ryoma smirked. "Shut your mouth, Monkey King."

The statement was followed with silence, and then many shouts were heard.

Tennis Regulars were laughing- mainly Gakuto and Shishido. Oshitari was grinning. Fangirls were protesting. New members were staring, shocked. Kabaji was standing still- silent. The second year Regulars were looking around, confused. Jiroh had woken up, and was now complaining. Ryoma was smirking. Atobe was sputtering.

"How _dare_ you." He retorted. "You… you short brat!" Atobe's pride had been targeted, and he would not stand for some… some _midget_ to just stare at him as he chocked over words.

When tennis practice finally got back to normal- as in, Atobe was no longer waving around a tennis racquet, promising to kill a small freshman, the 'monthly Ranking matches' had started.

Sighing, Ryoma walked over to a bench that overlooked the tennis courts. He was new, so he was going to have to watch the matches, rather than participate in them.

"One-set match, Atobe Keigo and Kirishi Kogai!" It seemed like something was starting.

People started to crowd around the court, making Ryoma stand up with a frustrated growl. These fans were blocking his view of the match!

Atobe threw the ball in the air, executing the normal serve perfectly.

"15-love!"

Another perfect serve, nothing special. But still, it was missed by his opponent.

"30-love!"

"40-love!"

Ryoma frowned slightly. Surely, second years in this club weren't that bad, were they?

"Game Atobe, One game to love!"

Ryoma sat, on the sidelines. No one noticed him, as his eyes went ablaze. He had to play tennis. He just had to. And then, he would get onto the Regular team and wear his jacket proudly.

Getting up, Ryoma walked around the vast amount of tennis courts. The school was well supplied- all courts were clean and orderly.

"Non-Regulars and Freshman, go to the courts for training and drills!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, and walked back to the main court that was in the center of the whole club area.

"We're going to practice our swings and serves today. Everybody, partner up!"

They got together in groups of two, Ryoma standing awkwardly to the side, waiting for everyone to be done choosing. He was new, after all. No one knew him, so they wouldn't partner up with him.

"Hey, Toshi! I dare you to pair up with that freshman over there!" Ryoma heard someone call, not knowing that they were talking about him.

"No way, man! I bet he doesn't even know what tennis is!"

At this point, Ryoma's body turned slightly to see three guys staring directly at him. They weren't making fun of his tennis, were they? Ryoma glared at them in annoyance. Sure, he was new. But people were already judging his tennis- he hadn't even done anything yet!

"Are you afraid?" The friends finally got Toshi to walk over to Ryoma.

"Let's be partners." Toshi said, "You better be glad about this, because I, as your senpai, am doing this as a favor for my underclassman."

Ryoma snorted, and looked around. To his dismay, everyone else was already partnered up, so he couldn't get rid of the annoying guy next to him. "Sure." Ryoma walked away, over to an empty quarter of a court.

"Just start already."

Toshi seemed to be surprised, and then he smirked at Ryoma.

"You know what? You can serve first. Unless, you want to do swing exercises first- I'm already warmed up, so it doesn't matter."

This was one annoying guy.

"I'll just serve," Ryoma stated bluntly, hoping that the guy across the net would shut up. Throwing the ball in the air, Ryoma hit a moderately fast, but still average serve. It sailed over the net and straight to his 'partner's racquet.

The racquet moved backwards upon impact, and eventually, it tilted so that the ball was now behind Toshi.

"Oh," Toshi said, staring at his wrist as if he had purposely lost the ball, "I'll serve now- it's a serving exercise, anyways." He picked up a spare ball and tossed it in the air lazily. Hitting it with a lot of strength, to hopefully out-show the Freshman, the ball flew over the net, going straight to Ryoma.

Ryoma scooped up the ball, having it rest securely on his racquet, unmoving. Picking the ball up, he almost smirked.

"So, you actually know how to play, hm?"

Toshi waved his arms around. "Rude brat!" He yelled across the court, "You can't say that to a senpai."

"Well, obviously. But if the senpai acts like a child, I can say whatever I want."

"Shut up, you ass!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and served, this time slower and less powerfully. Toshi got his racquet underneath the ball, and sent it straight to Ryoma's face.

Ryoma blinked. There was a racquet in front of his face, and the tennis ball was bouncing towards Toshi. Whipping his head to the side, he noticed angry blue eyes and red hair. Who was this guy?

"This is only a serving exercise." The red head spoke softly, yet clearly. "So, follow the rules and serve. Only serve."

There were calls of 'Gakuto-senpai you're so cool!' and 'I love you, save me from a tennis ball, too!'.

Ryoma frowned slightly. "Thanks."

"Gakuto," a voice drawled in a Kansai accent, as blue hair and glasses popped into Ryoma's view. "That was a bit over the top, don't you think? I mean, a backhand spring over here, when you could've just walked?"

The boy named Gakuto smiled at the blue haired teen. "Yeah, Yuushi, but it sure made me look cooler, didn't it?"

Ryoma shook his head. Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto. The Hyoutei team's best double's pair. And yet… they still managed to act like this. Humiliating.

This school was so weird.

"Ga…Ga…Gakuto-senpai…" Toshi stuttered. "You're so cool!"

Gakuto stared wide-eyed at the boy. Did he not just come over and yell at Toshi a few minutes ago? Looking back to the small boy next to him, he sighed. Hyoutei was so strange.

Oshitari seemed amused at this situation. He snaked his arms around Gakuto's waist and led them away from the two partners.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my... it's been a while, huh? I completely forgot about my FFs... due to... new things. I got into manga scanlation and... yeah. I randomly came back, read this story, and decided to write a chapter. Sorry for the delay~~ It's pretty short, but I hope you like it. No progress with Royal Pair... YET. BWAHAHAHAH. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I am in no way profiting from writing this story, and I do not own any products or items stated in this fic. Read with care, no instructions needed. Flammable.**

* * *

Atobe was staring at his nails intently. He wasn't paying attention to Echizen Ryoma- no. That thought was preposterous! He was concentrated on his nails and nothing else. Nothing else indeed.

Oshitari Yuushi glanced up from his book. His arm still sat in its comfortable position- around Gakuto's waist. He stared at his good friend for a few seconds, tiled his head, looked back to his book, and shrugged.

"You know, if you want to get to know him, you could just say hi." He drawled. Atobe jumped up, eyes wide. Hands on his hips, he pursed his lips and cast a sharp glance toward his blue-haired friend. A frown marring his face, he looked around to check if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation.

"I'm not interested in that common person," he said sharply. His cheeks dusting read- in either anger or embarrassment (who knew?). "He's just a normal-"

"You're in denial." Oshitari cut in smoothly.

"No. I'm not." Atobe growled out.

"You're in denial about being in denial." Gakuto said, sitting up quickly. Oshitari frowned and stared at his now empty arm. The arm that used to be around Gakuto. And where was Gakuto? Jumping around Atobe.

"You're just angry because he looks like he has potential and you might have to deal with him for a whole year and you don't want to. Stop being so pompous and arrogant and just accept the fact that he seems to be an okay tennis player." Gakuto rambled and talked, and eventually both Atobe and Oshitari tuned him out.

"First years can't be Regulars."

"We know."

"He doesn't seem to be anything special."

"Yes, Atobe. We know."

"He's- "

"For christ's sake, shut _up_." Oshitari sighed. "It's all Echizen this, Ryoma that. We _know _you're obsessed, but really. Have some modesty. _Rerain yourself. _He's only a first year."

"W- wh… what?" Atobe sputtered. He was at a loss for words. "_Me? _Are you saying that Ore-sama is obsessed with that small, good-for-nothing, little runt?"

"Yes. Now shut up and go away. I'm trying to read."

* * *

Ryoma sat on a bench, his legs dangling a little, almost touching the ground. Adjusting his cap, he sipped on a cool Ponta.

Staring out at the courts, he observed interactions between members. The Regulars were laughing with each other- seeming to fit together as one piece. One whole team. They were what a team should look like. Second and first years were mixed around the courts. Some were lounging about- similar to what Ryoma was doing. Some were picking up balls. Others were playing small games that meant nothing to anyone.

They knew they weren't good enough to be Regulars, so why try so hard to strive and become one when they _knew_? Knew that the Regular spot was impossible. Unattainable. Ryoma smirked.

At least until now.

He was ready for anything that came his way.

A fuzzy yellow ball came and smacked his Ponta out of his hand. That can crashed to the ground, spilling its contents over part of the bench and the court.

Okay, well maybe not that.

"Oi, first year. What are you doing getting the courts all dirty?" a second year called out, laughing with his friends. Ryoma glared. "Ahh… what's with that scary look?"

"Clean it up." One of the second years' friends walked over and shoved Ryoma towards the now-empty can.

"Yes, _senpai_." Ryoma said smoothly, concealing his anger. He knelt down, picking up the can, and proceeded to the nearest garbage can.

"That's not a way to talk to someone older than you!" they jeered.

"What's going on?" Atobe's voice was heard, causing the second years to jump a little.

"This first year. He was playing with our tennis ball and when we asked for it back, he wouldn't give it to us. Then he threw his can down and tried to get us to clean up his mess, but we told him that he had to do it himself." One second year explained. Atobe glared at Ryoma.

"Clean this mess up. Ore-sama expects better behavior from Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Members."


End file.
